character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ringabel (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Ringabel= |-|Alternis Dim= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary Ringabel is a playable character in Bravely Default and a non-playable character in Bravely Second: End Layer. He is an amnesiac orphaned during his early childhood, formerly serving the Lee family as Alternis Dim - a member of Eternia's Council of Six and an officer in the forces of the Duchy of Eternia - bearing a down-to-earth, serious, and loyal general demeanor. He used to and currently does carry around his journal, D's Journal. After he lost his memories to a series of events, however, Ringabel became frivolous, as well as a romantic ladies' man, seducing women left and right with his charm. Despite his flirtatious demeanor, he is genuine in his desire to find his one, special angel (which he indeed had, developing mutual feelings for Edea Lee, whom he also referred to as such) and from time to time serves as a counselor for some of the other characters, providing them with some rare words of wisdom that show an unusually cautious and wise side to his otherwise frolicsome personality - seemingly a hint of his original self. Eventually, well after he joins the main group, Ringabel learns of his past as Alternis Dim bit-by-bit, his personality returning to that of his original, becoming slightly more serious and less flirty than usual. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B | High 1-B | High 1-B Name: Ringabel, Alternis Dim Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Male Age: 23 (20 in the Japanese version) Classification: Human, Warrior of Light, Alternate Version of Alternis Dim | Dimensional Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Information Analysis, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Via Susanoo), Life Manipulation, Petrification, Exorcism, Power Nullification and Negation (Can completely nullify any attack for short periods of time, as well as barriers, status effects and enchantments), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Absorption (Of any elemental attack, allowing him to restore his health and magic), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Summoning and Attack Reflection Negation (Via Summons), Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Types 3''' and '''8; Being a physical manifestation of the Player, Ringabel can continue to arise and fight again. Will always be able to load back as long as his saves exist), Regeneration (High-Low), Healing, Resurrection (Can revive downed allies, as well as himself), Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Able to combat Ba'als, the manifestations of Vega's unresolved feelings and despair), Time Manipulation (Via Time Magic and Bravely Second), Time Stop, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can make his targets fall in love with him, effectively ridding them of their will to fight), Fear Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Durability Negation, One Hit Kill, Resistance Negation (Of magic, magic-based qualities and death manipulation), Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Death Inducement (Can inflict Instant KO/Death), Berserk Mode, Resistance to: Elemental Manipulation, Magic, and extreme Heat (Can survive in extreme conditions, such as those of the Infernal Realm), Immunity to: Pain Manipulation (Can temporarily negate his sense of pain), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Paralysis, Poison Manipulation, and Time Stop, Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (Fought Lester DeRosso, whose battle with Sage Yulyana leveled mountain ranges and split an entire continent, alongside the rest of his party multiple times) | High Hyperverse level (Greatly contributed to the defeat of Airy, and later Ouroboros) | High Hyperverse level (Comparable to the end-game party that fought Providence, an all-seeing, 4th-wall-breaking entity that resides in the Celestial Realm, which was heavily implied to be one that represents the Real World, transcending space-time and viewing Luxendarc as mere fiction. Providence was also going to erase the game's save files, protected by the player themselves) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning. Comparable to Magnolia Arch) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Ouroboros and the rest of his party) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Providence, who resides in the Celestial Realm and transcends space-time, as well as the end-game party) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can perfectly handle combat using heavy armor and weaponry) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class+ | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Durability: At least Large Country level+ | High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level Stamina: High (Can last through gauntlets of combat. Defeated Airy alongside his party almost right before fighting Ouroboros) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via weaponry. Far Higher via Magic. Standard Equipment: Varies depending on his job; Generally depicted as a Freelancer, a Thief, a Black Mage, and a Vampire Intelligence: Gifted (Ringabel is an amnesiac at the start of the story, being completely unable to remember his past prior to the game's events. Nevertheless, he has retained a good amount of muscle memory, allowing him to pilot most vehicles with ease and wield most weapons with only a brief amount of practice. He specializes in high-speed combat, possessing the highest dexterity out of the entire party, but is a particularly good swordsman due to his previous vocation as a Dark Knight. His skills only further develop during his journey, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Ouroboros by the end of the story. However, he is rather lecherous and his flights of fantasy can get the better of him from time to time) Weaknesses: Is fairly perverted, which can be distracting for him. Many of his skills and magic spells are reliant on his limited supply of MP. Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled during battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic * Adaptation: Casts an enchantment that allows him to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore his health for a period of time. * Aeroja: Conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-based damage to all foes. * Arise: Instantly resuscitates an ally, restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. * Aspir: Drains his opponent's magical energy to restore his own. * Blizzaga: Summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-based damage to all foes. * Curaga: Restores the health of himself and all his allies. * Dark: Deals massive amounts of Dark-based damage to all foes. * Death: A spell that instantly kills the target. * Dispel: Nullifies all special barriers and enchantments his opponent currently has. * Esunaga: Removes all status ailments from himself and his allies. * Fate: Causes the target to fall in love with him, removing their will to fight in the process. * Fear: Induces terror in his opponents, forcing them to panic. * Firaga: Casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-based damage to all foes. * Graviga: Crushes his opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. * Hastega: Greatly speeds up time around himself and his allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. * Holy: Smites his opponent with a burst of holy energy. * Meteor: Calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. * Quaga: Starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-based damage to all foes. * Reflect: Casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected, meaning if Ringabel casts it on himself, all magic would be sent back to his opponent, but if he casta on his target, all magic casted on them would be sent back to him. * Reraise: Casts an enchantment that resurrects him should he fall in battle. However, it only works once, and thus must be reapplied once it is consumed. * Slowga: Slows down time around his opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. * Stop: Stops time around a single target, rendering them helpless. * Stillness: Temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including his own, making it impossible for him or his opponent to directly damage each other. * Thundaga: conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-based damage to all foes. * Veilga: Blurs his movements and those of his allies, making him much harder to hit with physical attacks. Summons Summons are powerful entities Ringabel and his friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. * Girtablulu: Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-based damage and quadruple his physical defense. * Hraesvelgr: Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado, dealing heavy Wind-based damage before quadrupling his speed and evasion rates. * Zilsudra's Sin: Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents, dealing heavy Water-based damage as well as quadrupling his magical defense. * Promethean Fire: Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, dealing heavy Fire-based damage and quadrupling his physical attack power in the process. * Deus Ex: Summons a giant automaton that blasts his foes with lightning, dealing heavy Lightning-based damage and quadrupling his magical attack power. * Susanoo: Summons an enormous giant to cleave his foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and greatly raise his chances of dealing critical damage. Skills * Absorb Magic: Enters a stance that allows him to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring his health based on how powerful the spell was. * Berserk: Enters a berserk state, greatly increasing his physical power while stripping him of reason. * Bone Crush: Instantly smashes the bones in his opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. * Defang: Attacks his opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers his opponent's physical strength. * Default: Enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of him which greatly reduces the effectiveness of an incoming attack. * Eradication: Uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistances to instant death, although this relies primarily on luck to activate. * Examine: Analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. * Feel no Pain: Temporarily eliminates his sense of pain, allowing him to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, he will incur the effects of all the injuries he sustained at once. * Free Lunch: Temporarily eliminates the cost of his MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. * Full/Low Leverage: Doubles or halves the damage dealt, as well as the cost for all abilities. * Minus Strike: Lands a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds he has already sustained. * Nothing Ventured: Enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of his normal strikes. * Prayer: Recites a short prayer, making it more likely for his attacks would work as needed and improving his overall luck. * Pressure Point: A martial arts technique that allows Ringabel to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. * Qigong Wave: Another martial arts technique that allows Ringabel to fire a burst of Chi energy that bypasses enemy guards. * Scale Strip: Uses a special physical attack that strips away his opponent's defenses and armor. * Shin Smash: Crushes his opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. * Spell Sword: Enchants his sword with Black Magic, allowing him to damage foes with elemental magic, petrification, and instant death with his regular attacks. * Skull Bash: Batters his opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. * Soul Mirror: Erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. * Steal Life/Mind: Pilfers his opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing himself based on how much he stole. * Torrent: Rapidly cuts his opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, landing sixteen hits in an instant. Passive Skills * Adrenaline Rush: Ringabel's physical attack and defense rise significantly should he be pushed into a corner. * Anti-Magic: Ringabel's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. * Blind Immunity: Ringabel is immune to being blinded by special effects. * Charm Immunity: Ringabel is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. * Confusion Immunity: Ringabel is immune to mental interference that would confuse him. * MP Free in a Pinch: Ringabel's MP Costs are lowered to zero when he's hard-pressed. * Obliterate: Ringabel instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by him. * Paralysis Immunity: Ringabel is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. * Poison Immunity: Ringabel is immune to being poisoned. * Pierce M. Defense: Ringabel is able to completely ignore his opponent's resistance to magic. * Slow Parry: Ringabel is able to automatically slow down time around foes who manage to strike him. * Slow and Steady: Ringabel's speed is drastically increased after guarding against an enemy attack with Default. * Stop Immunity: Ringabel is immune to time stopping abilities. * Time Slip: Ringabel is able to return the battle back to the way it started if he is somehow defeated, but this only works once per fight. Other Attacks * Bravely Second: Ringabel stops time all around him for short period of time, leaving him and his allies free to attack as they please. This bypasses resistance to time stop and allows Ringabel to deal far more damage than he would be able to normally. * Summon Friend: Ringabel summons an alternate version of himself or one of his allies into the fray to help him in combat. Key: Base | Bravely Default (Endgame) | Bravely Second: End Layer (Endgame) Note: Credit to to Final Fantasy Wiki for parts of the summary, as it is inspired by theirs, and VS Battles Wiki for the Notable Attacks/Techniques section, which is based on theirs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1